The light source lamp of, for example, a projector requires the application of a high voltage of 9-30 KV, and therefore a high voltage connector is used to connect the light source lamp to the power supply.
Attendant with the demand for a high voltage connector that has a high withstand voltage, there is a need to prevent surface leakage and space leakage from occurring.
Well-known examples of conventional high voltage connectors include the straight type shown in FIG. 9 and the L shaped type shown in FIG. 10, disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-123894.
With a straight type connector 100 shown in FIG. 9, a plug pin 131 of a plug connector 130 and a socket terminal 141 of a socket connector 140 are connected in a straight line, as shown by the structure in FIG. 9(b), and the pull-out directions of wires 135, 145 are also oriented in a straight line; therefore, the wires 135, 145 inside the electronic equipment case are installed by bending them, and consequently there are problems in that not only is a large space required, but a large load is applied to the bent parts of the wires.
As shown in FIG. 10, a connector 200 has a structure wherein a wire crimping part of a plug pin 231 of a plug connector 230 is provided in a direction that is at a right angle to the plug pin 23 1, and a wire 235 is pulled out in the right angle direction and is connected to a socket terminal 241 of a socket connector 240. However, because the wire of the plug pin 231 is pulled out in a right angle direction, there are problems in that it is not only necessary to provide a cover 232 in order to prevent surface leakage at the wire crimping part 231 from occurring, but it is also necessary to secure a gap between the cover 232 and the plug connector 230 that extends over the distance of a surface, causing the length L0 of connector 200 to be extended.